


Matchmaker, Matchmaker

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Jane, Angel/Demon Relationship, Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, Darcy the Cupid, Demon!Loki, F/M, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019, Marvel Fluff Bingo 2020, Scott Lang is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: Darcy Lewis may not be the best love goddess in the world, but she is the most determined.
Relationships: Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster/Loki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019, Marvel Fluff Bingo





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, while not a sequel, is set in the same universe as my Pepperony fic, Order and Chaos, which can be read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894391
> 
> Written for:
> 
> MCU Rarepairs Bingo: Square N2- Matchmaker  
> Marvel Fluff Bingo: Square N3- Free Space
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Darcy Lewis was under no illusions about herself: she wasn’t that great of a love goddess.

But she was honest, goddammit. She freely admitted to all her faults and foibles, which was more than she could say for certain people she knew (looking at you, Scott, Master of ‘Tripping Over Each Other In Public Always Works’). That the very title of goddess was purely nominal had also not eluded her. The fact was, she was no more important in the grand scheme of things than the guy who polished the pearly gates twice a month. 

This, however, did not mean she couldn’t see the obvious, and it was painfully obvious that her dear friend Jane was madly in love with her new co-worker, Loki. 

Why? She didn’t know, but love was love!

“So what are you guys doing tonight?” she asked Jane over lunch on a particularly slow workday (her most recent attempt at a coupling had to be put on hold when Person One moved halfway across the country).

“Me and Loki?” Jane said through a mouthful of sandwich. “Probably just discussing our current subject. Loki tried to make him spill coffee all over himself this morning, and I had to-”

“Yeah, yeah, work drama. I know.” Darcy scooched closer. “I’m talking about  _ after _ work. When you’re alone. Catch my drift?”

As an angel, Jane was gifted with the ability to always know what was in a person’s heart. Whatever she saw in Darcy’s right now made her roll her eyes. “We’re not dating, Darcy. How many times do I have to tell you?”

“That depends,” Darcy replied. “How long are you going to keep lying through your teeth?”

Sighing, Jane dropped the sandwich wrapper in the nearest trash receptacle and took to the sky. Her wings beat against the wind, carrying her higher than Darcy could reach.

“You’re only leaving because you know I’m right!” She stood on tiptoes as if that would magnify her voice. 

Oh well, this was hardly the end of the matter. Darcy Lewis may not have been the best love goddess, but she was the most determined. 

Operation Angels and Demons was a go!

**

**Phase One: Food**

“I have the best idea!”

“I am not making them trip over each other in public.”

Scott immediately deflated. “Okay, I don’t have an idea.”

Darcy rubbed her temples and wished she’d brought Hope. “Just quiet down before they hear you. I’ve only got one shot at this.”

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Scott asked. “I thought we saved meet cutes like this for couples who haven’t met yet.”

“Which is stupid because a meet cute is an extremely broad concept which can be utilized in a number of ways. It’s not my fault romance movies are so damn uncreative these days!”

Her rant caught the attention of a passing old woman, who gave them the stink eye while her yappy dog sniffed a police car. 

“Maybe we should’ve gone invisible for this,” Scott said. “Also I don’t think this is your best setup, Darce. No offense.”

“I can’t do any of the usual stuff. They’re too smart for that.” A hint of black appeared in the crowd, and Darcy pulled Scott back. “Here he comes!”

Loki strolled leisurely down the busy street. In his usual fitted suits, he was quite a sight, and as he wasn’t currently invisible he got many appreciative stares from passing women. He stopped on the corner where he and Jane were to meet. The kiosk was already in place.

“Pretzels here!” the owner shouted. “One day only, half price for all couples!”

Scott gave Darcy a look. “This is your plan?”

“Jane loves pretzels almost as much as she loves science,” Darcy said, “and that’s really saying something.”

Two minutes later, Jane arrived. She smiled at Loki, greeting him with a friendly wave. The man at the kiosk, with only a slight push from Darcy, called to her, “Good afternoon, how about a half off pretzel for you and your boyfriend to share?”

Instead of blushing and swooning at the thought of a romantic lunch with Loki, Jane stepped back. “We’re actually just business partners, and I already ate, but thank you anyway.”

“Have a nice day,” Loki said as the two of them headed off. 

Their discussion of the latest job faded into the myriad of Manhattan voices, as Darcy was left forgotten and cold in the shadows.

“So…” Scott coughed. “That didn’t work.”

Darcy slammed a foot on the ground. “Okay, plan B!”

**

**Phase Two: Bed Sharing**

“I heard you and Loki are taking a trip together.”

Jane was in the middle of looking over some paperwork and didn’t spare Darcy a glance. “Yeah, a business trip. Our bosses want us to do some team-building exercises so we’ll be more effective in the field.”

“Right, team-building.” Darcy waggled her eyebrows. She kept doing it even as Jane walked away. “Remember to pack your good pajamas. The lacy ones!”

Darcy tried to wait a few minutes in case Jane came back. Excitement burned in her gut and soon she was sprinting through the Love Gods’ main headquarters. She found Hope on the phone in the break room.

“I am a genius!” Darcy declared.

“I’m texting my dad,” said Hope

“He can wait.” Darcy snatched the phone and tossed it aside. “I’ve come up with the perfect plan to get Loki and Jane together. This time, there’s no way it can go wrong!”

“Well now that you’ve said that…” Hope paused and shook her head. “Nevermind. So, what’s the plan? Getting them lost together or trapped somewhere?”

“Even better. Check this out!” Taking out her phone, Darcy clicked on her LoveCam app and pulled up an empty hotel room, clean but plainly decorated. Notably, there was only one bed. “Loki and Jane think they’re getting a double, but I worked a little magic and got them a single! They’re going to have to share a bed tonight. Sexual tension abounds!”

While Darcy wrung her hands together like a cartoon supervillain, Hope zoomed in on the room. “That couch looks like it has a fold-out bed. They might just use that.”

"Nah, there’s no way that’ll happen.”

Two days later, Darcy checked her app and found Jane sleeping alone in the bed while Loki’s feet stuck out at the end of the fold-out bed. 

Hope pursed her lips. “So…”

“Shut up...” Darcy groaned.

**

**Phase Three: Rescue Romance**

“Okay,  _ this _ plan is  _ foolproof.” _

They were on an average street in an average town. Nothing set it apart from any other suburban area, except that it was the place where Loki and Jane would finally declare their eternal, undying love for one another.

“So Jane will come around that corner in about two minutes,” Darcy explained to her troops. “Once she does, we commence Operation Rescue. Our vicious and terrifying attacker will ambush her just as Loki arrives, and he will have no choice but to lay down his life to save the woman he loves! Vicious and terrifying attacker, are you ready?”

Peter Quill, dressed in a black sweater and sweatpants with a black ski mask, folded his arms. “I still don’t know if I should be offended that I was the first person you thought of for this.”

“I told you, it’s only because you look the part,” Darcy said. “You’re big and tall and intimidating. I can’t ask Thor because Loki would recognize him immediately and he’s too nice anyway. I can’t ask Steve because he's working a case in Iceland right now.”

“And because she gets tongue-tied every time she tries to talk to him,” Scott piped up.

“Anyway!” Darcy glared at him before turning back to Peter. “All I need you to do is pretend to be a mugger. Put your finger in your pocket so it looks like a gun.”

“Yeah, because  _ that _ always works.”

“Why do I keep bringing you?” Darcy snapped at Scott. She might’ve ranted further, but then a shadow on the sidewalk caught her eye. “I think that’s her. Okay, Quill, you’re on!”

She pushed Peter into the open. After taking a moment to breathe and prepare his scary face, he whirled around ready for action. “Hold it right there, little Missie! I… will… uh…”

Peter looked all the way up to meet Loki’s eye even though there wasn’t that much of a height difference. It was more just the energy he exuded.

“You will what?” Loki asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sweat poured down Peter’s brow. He was basically drenched. “I will… compliment your jacket. It looks so great on you. And those shoes? Wow, those are some amazing shoes.”

As if the situation couldn’t get any worse, Jane appeared from around the corner. 

Without thinking, Darcy exploded out of the alley. “Jane! Thank goodness you’re here. Loki is being attacked!”

“He is? Jane asked.

“I am?” Loki asked.

“No, he’s not!” Peter cried out in terror.

“Yes, he is!” Darcy shouted over them. “A-and you need to save him! You need to-”

Loki flicked his wrist and Peter flew into the wall. The surge of magic garnered no attention, as Jane casually cast a shield around her partner, covering his tracks.

“There we go, no harm done,” said Loki as Peter moaned in agony. “Shall we?”

The two of them walked away without a care, as Darcy and Scott picked their jaws up and ran to Peter.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I had no idea that would happen, I’m sorry!”   


“This,” Peter spat out a tooth, “is why I hate doing favors.”

**

**Phase Four: Dancing**

“This sucks and I’m a horrible love goddess.”

Darcy gulped down her martini, feeling the buzz even though she’d only had one. Sitting at the bar for hours and drowning her sorrows would’ve been amazing, except this was a work party and all her superior officers were floating around. Sometimes literally. They mingled and drank champagne and probably whispered about Darcy every time she looked away. That was how it felt at least.

“Oh, come on,” Scott said, sliding the empty glass out of her hand. “So this couple didn’t work out. There are plenty of fish in the sea.”

“He’s right,” said Hope. “You can’t be so hard on yourself.”

“I know,” Darcy moaned, “I just really wanted to make this work. Not just for me, but for Jane and Loki. They’re my friends and they deserve to be happy.”

“Maybe they’re happy as they are,” Hope said. “Love comes in many forms.”

“Yeah, like us,” Peter Quill said. He seemed to have forgiven Darcy for the mugging incident as he had a fresh drink all ready for her, with a tiny paper umbrella just the way she liked it. “We love you, Darce. You’re a great person and a great friend!”

“That’s pretty sappy of you, Quill,” Darcy said, unable to surpass a smile.

“Yeah, I’m a little drunk right now. Or a lot drunk. Since when are you a triplet by the way?”

They all laughed and drank to their good health and the continued success of love gods and goddesses everywhere. Though Darcy still carried the obvious stench of failure, it stung just a little less. She wasn’t even bothered when Loki and Jane walked by, dressed to the nines and having one of their many friendly conversations.

“I’m just saying, if you want to try convincing college students to go out partying instead of studying, I am going to give them flat tires.” Jane glanced in Darcy’s direction and smiled. “Hey guys, having a good night?”

“Eh, not too bad,” Darcy said, playing with her paper umbrella. “You guys looking for dance partners? I’d be happy to help.”

The pair looked at each other. 

“Actually, Darcy, we’re okay,” said Jane

“We won’t be having much trouble in that regard,” Loki added. 

It was about that time Darcy noticed they were holding hands.

Like fingers laced and everything.

Her eyes bugged out. “Wait, what?”

Jane smiled. “We actually just came over to thank you. The truth is, we had been noticing something between us for a while. It wasn’t easy. I shouldn’t have to tell you how bad I am at talking about my feelings.”

“You guys knew you liked each other the whole time?” Darcy gawked.

Well, yeah, but if it wasn’t for you trying so hard to get us together, I don’t think either of us would’ve ever acted on it.”

“I would’ve,” Loki said a bit too defensively. “Regardless, thank you for all your help, Darcy. It was quite amusing to watch you erm… work.”

“Just the worst, isn’t he?” Jane snorted as Loki kissed her temple.

The happy couple stepped onto the dance, disappearing in a haze of warmth and budding romance. It was something Darcy didn’t quite feel as she turned deathly white and slid out of her chair.

“Those fucking jerks…” she wheezed.

“Hey, at least it all worked out,” Scott said with a weak laugh. “I’d call this an absolute win for Team Love, wouldn’t you, Hope?”

“Technically it’s a win for Darcy,” Hope said.

“Hey, I helped, too,” Scott whined. “I was her partner in crime.”

“You were a glorified cheerleader at best,” said Peter.

“Oh, who asked you?”

Though their arguing hurt her ears, Darcy couldn’t find it in her to be mad at them. Even the frustration at her wasted efforts was quickly draining out of her. Because it hadn’t been wasted at all, had it? Loki and Jane were out there dancing the night away, and maybe she did have a hand in their happily ever after.

Maybe she was a good love goddess after all.

“I think I’m done with trying to set up friends for a while,” she said, raising her glass.

“That’s probably for the best,” Hope said. “You don’t want to get too emotionally involved.”

“You can say that again,” Scott muttered.

He got up to stretch his legs. At the same time, Hope said something about needing the restroom. Someone must not have been very careful with their drinking because Hope immediately slipped in a puddle of beer and landed on Scott’s chest. The two yelped and fell to the ground, clutching each other for dear life. Their noses were almost touching. Their cheeks burning red.

"Oh no," Peter said, as an evil grin formed on Darcy's face.

**Phase One**


End file.
